All I Wanted
by strngrmills
Summary: The Dark Swan is tired of waiting and decides to take who was supposed to be her baby; problem is, that baby is a young woman now who needs salvation, even if she doesn't know it yet. Regina doesn't want to marry this monster, she doesn't want to leave her family, but soon she will start seeing the good in Emma, and that's when this exotic tale starts.


First of all, thanks to my wonderful, lovely corrector, Mikayla. She mades this story readable, so credits to her too. This story will be a bit dark, with a twisted Emma, a hopeful Regina, magic, and all that jazz... since Regina is 17 and Emma is Stuck in her 28s, it could be considered underage, but we don't really know if at that times the age majority was 18, sooooooooo... Also, it might have some non-con or dub-con moments, but it's not going to be really strong. We'll also see depression, self harm, miscarriage... but i'll warn when it's time to.  
The last part is from the song Missing, by Evanescence, i think it reflects how Regina feels in that moment, the impotence of being "sold" and being unable to stand for herself and what's worse, that nobody is trying to protect her either.  
NOW, LET'S READ!

* * *

Some people say that life is a succession of moments, casualties; others say that every little thing that happens in our life is already written like it's meant to be. Sometimes, we think that everything happens for a reason, and sometimes, we don't understand what's going on or why. Sometimes, we can explain what we feel, but sometimes we can't. Sometimes we're dragged down by the circumstances, the situations, how things come and go as fast as a leaf can leave its tree to end up fallen on the cold ground.

Since I was a little girl, I felt some sort of figure, like a fairy or an imp, watching over me, taking care of me. I always believed that, when something or someone changes, there must be a reason for it; that when we become darker or lighter, it's because of something, there is an explanation, even if it's twisted and crazy. As a child, I loved the dark things. I always felt attracted to the dangerous creatures, like wolves, always attracted to the loudly bloody scenarios, those that make you have nightmares. I was always intrigued with the mad side of things, whatever it may be. I was seventeen years old when my whole world drastically changed. One day, when I got home, I saw a tall slim figure with black clothes and white hair talking to my mother who looked uncharacteristically afraid and nervous.

"Regina, Dear, you're finally home..." the woman said without turning to look at me. Her voice was low, smooth, like velvet and cashmere mixed with poison and thorns. When she turned around, all I could see was a beautiful woman with pale skin, bright, cold eyes, and thin red lips that looked extremely inviting. I was totally hypnotized; speechless even though she was scary, prowling like a lioness about to eat its unsuspecting prey. I couldn't move. I couldn't hear anything besides my heart's beats, fast and noisy and erratic. She moved towards me and cupped my cheek with her left hand. Cold and thin were those long fingers and those sharp nails. She was gentle. The look in her greenish grey eyes a mix between lust and softness. She stroked my cheek with those callous fingers, letting a few fingers briefly ghost over my lips. All I could do was close my eyes and get lost in that burning feeling that was blooming inside my body. I was craving for more, craving for her hands all over me, her lips all over me, like a drug I could not quit.

"You're even better than I remember," she whispered and I had to repress a moan that was threatening to escape my mouth. I completely forgot my mother was there, staring at how her daughter was being taken from her.  
Suddenly, strong chains were holding me. I found myself wondering if I entered such a state because of that mysterious woman or because of me. Was it because she made me or because I choose to lose my grip on reality and hold onto her skin? I couldn't move or talk or defend myself. I realized that the woman started speaking again with my mother.

"See, Cora, what I'm trying to make you understand is that no one escapes a deal with the Dark Swan. You promised me your daughter and you thought that fleeing to your husband's kingdom would save you, but you got it all wrong. I'm back now, and I will take what's mine," she had laid claim to me, like it was nothing. They used to tell me how naïve I was, but, I understood in that moment that I was the woman's possession. That she was claiming me as hers. I tried to fight against the chains but they were stronger, they were magical, forcing me to stare ahead and accept my fate: I was being sold.

"I don't care what my mother promised you, I'm not a possession!" I protested, hurt by the fact that I was nothing to my own mother, who cried "Fine, take her!" like I was nothing, like I was unimportant…

"You're wrong, my sweet little queen. Now, let's go, we have to get married!" The woman tried to kiss me, but the moment she did I bit her lip as fierce as I could, making her bleed and shout because of the pain I had caused her. I saw her hand begin to rise up, getting ready to slap me, but she contained herself with fury shining in her eyes. "Listen to me," she said, grabbing my face, "now you're mine and mine alone to do what I please with, so it's better if you get used to behaving like a good girl otherwise…"

"What, you'll punish me?!" I said angry, facing her. "Don't worry, that heartless monster prepared me for it," I spat, looking at my mother. Was I so insignificant that she didn't bother to fight back? That she was letting the woman's claws take me? The Dark Swan, as she called herself earlier, started licking my neck, biting and marking me. I couldn't move, I was utterly paralyzed, and I felt abused, tainted. Even if something was burning inside of me, making me want more, the humiliation was worse than the desire. Her tongue felt like a blade, cutting me wherever it passed over my skin.

A few tears escaped my eyes, rebellious and wild, like an animal in the middle of the forest, running through the jungle that was my silky face. She petted my hair and we headed to her carriage, without looking back or saying anything to anyone.

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?


End file.
